muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rocky Mountain Holiday
More complete list? The article doesn't list all the songs. Should we complete it or leave it alone? -- Vincent Liu 02:57, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Complete it, I'd say! :) — Julian (talk) 11:36, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll try my best. -- Vincent Liu 11:51, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm...harder than I thought. I'm still rather new to this. The still missing songs are Going Camping, Take 'Em Away, Poems, Prayers and Promises, and No One Like You (at least in my knowledge). -- Vincent Liu 00:35, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Most of the songs are mentioned in the body of text. We could add a list at the bottom if it's too cumbersome to include the others the same way. And it wouldn't be a duplication of the soundtrack listing as there are plenty of songs that weren't released. —Scott (message me) 17:56, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Martin P. Robinson cameo :Is he the hairdresser in the song "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain"? -- MuppetDude 15:56, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::I doubt it, since he didn't perform in the special (or at least wasn't credited, but I think it's safe to assume that Jim Henson was the only uncredited performer in the special. --Minor muppetz 23:33, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Character list A returning vandal has been, well, returning, to put this list on this page: Characters * Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Robin the Frog, Scooter, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Animal, Rizzo, Rowlf the Dog, Chicken, Penguins, Miss Piggy, Slim Wilson, Zeke, Bubba, Gramps, Lubbock Lou, The Giant Man-Eating Chicken Background Characters * Zoot, Lou, Billy the Bear, Prairie Dogs, Nat Muskrat, Skunk, Beaver, Snakes, George Rabbit, Deer, Fox, Raccoons, Frogs, Weasels, Brown Bear, Gnu, Wolf, The Dodo, Rabbits, Youknow Bird We don't want the vandal around, but is there anything wrong with the list? If it's accurate, we could leave it on the page... -- Danny (talk) 22:54, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :I don't own a copy of the special to check, but *some* of it sounds right (several are verfiiable through the character pages). But of course, at the same time, he added completely false writer credits. If nobody can check the special, I'd say keep all those which also link to this page. The minor characters like Youknow Bird are the iffiest, given the vandal's obsessions and no links on the page. :Here's the list of characters currently confirmable just by other Wiki pages: Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Robin the Frog, Scooter, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot Animal, Rizzo the Rat, Rowlf the Dog, Miss Piggy, Slim Wilson, Zeke, Bubba, Gramps, Lubbock Lou, Lou, The Giant Man-Eating Chicken, and Chickens. The rest don't have the special listed on their pages, so it could be an oversight or more of the vandal's delusions (I'm fairly skeptical of the dodo myself). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:47, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I looked at the special. The only animal characters are a bear and the Giant Chicken. There's no penguins or forest type critters. I'll put up the real list. -- Danny (talk) 05:02, 20 September 2008 (UTC)